This invention relates to novel 2-substituted tertiary carbinol derivatives of 1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol and, more particularly, to the chemical synthesis of these derivatives and intermediates therefor, and to their method of inhibiting viruses such as lentiviruses.
1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol (deoxynojirimycin or DNJ) and its N-alkyl and O-acylated derivatives are known inhibitors of viruses such as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,849,430; 5,003,072; 5,030,638 and PCT Int'l. Appln. WO 87/03903. Several of these derivatives also are effective against other viruses such as HSV and CMV as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,926. In some cases antiviral activity is enhanced by combination of the DNJ derivative with other antiviral agents such as AZT as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,829. Various of these DNJ derivative compounds also have antihyperglycemic activity. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,763, 4,533,668 and 4,639,436.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, the search continues for the discovery and novel synthesis of new and improved antiviral compounds.